Numerous compounds having insecticidal and acaricidal activity are known. However, problems still exist, such as ineffectivness, limitations regarding use due to drug resistance-related problems, pesticide injury problems, and strong toxicity to people, animals, and fish, and the like.
As compounds having a skeleton similar to that of the compound of the present invention, Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a compound represented by Formula (2), and Non-Patent Literature 2 describes a compound represented by Formula (3). However, the bioactivity of the compounds described in these non-patent literatures is unclear.
